my_sims_4_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tia Brooks
Tia was born to Daniel Harper and Kim Kennedy. This birth was out of wedlock which was very controversial in the famous Kennedy family. Daniel was a destructive drug addict who paid little attention to Tia's existence and died while she was a toddler. Kim continued to raise her with the help of her family. Meeting Kian Tia always wanted a strong man to look after her and protect her. She knew her family would more or less pair her up with someone in some sort of alliance but hoped for a decent match. The verdict was Kian Brooks, part of a wealthy family with a sketchy background. Tia fell for Kian quickly and moved to Willow Creek to live with him and his father Landan. Although Kian was slightly self-absorbed, she saw past it and agreed to marry him, becoming Tia Brooks. The Pressures of Motherhood Tia was thrilled to discover she was pregnant with Kian's baby, and later gave birth to Tabatha Brooks. She then discovered she was pregnant again, and felt pressure to bear a son and heir for Kian. Tia gave birth to a girl named Audra. She was then informed she had complications in bearing more children. The girls grew up into bold characters while Tia's cousin and his wife Warren and Karli moved in. Tia was saddened when Kim focused on her new husband Kelvin much more than her. Kian began to focus more on his painting career than on his wife and kids - something which Tia felt responsible for. Eventually, Warren and Karli moved out. Tia began to feel constantly impotent and not good enough for Kian, but held it together for the kids. She tried numerous times to get pregnant, but could not. Giving Into Temptation Tia felt bored and unsatisfied with her life, as if her love for Kian was fizzling out due to the great amount of pressure on her. When Kian's mother Jamie died of old age, he isolated himself further and their marital problems worsened. Tia found solace in Landan, who also felt lonely due to his deep-rooted love for a now deceased Jamie. In the heat of the moment, Tia and Landan slept together. Tia regretted this immediately and tried to pretend it never happened. She spent some time with her new little sisters June and Rochelle to clear her head, and was then shocked to learn she was pregnant. Withholding The Truth Inevitably, Kian found out Tia was pregnant and was thrilled. She fell into a slight depression and Kian assumed his isolation was the cause - he promised to reform and be there for her and the girls more. This saddened Tia further but Kian assumed it was her hormones. Tia pulled herself together and agreed to lie, keeping it from the kids and Kian. The Affair Reveal As Tia went into her third trimester, life seemed to be back on track, and Tia hoped that she could produce a son that would pass for Kian's. Landan, who was now married to Anna Wilburn, spoke to Tia and revealed his agonising guilt - she urged him to keep a lid on things. Later, Kian revealed he knew the truth as Audra overheard their conversation and told him. Kian slapped Tia and banished her from the Brooks residence, throwing her out onto the street amidst a life-threatening thunderstorm. Tia broke down in the rain as she was all on her own, disowned by her family.